indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Hans Reichel
Hans Reichel (Hagen, 10 mei 1949) is een Duits muzikant en uitvinder van experimentele muziekinstrumenten en typograaf. Reichel ontwierp de beroemde daxofoon, maar maakte tevens een serie third bridge snaarinstrumenten in de vroege jaren tachtig. Gedeeltelijke discografie *''Wichlinghauser Blues'' (1973, FMP 0150) *''Old Tune/Heimkehr der Holzböcke'' (1974, FMP S 5) *''Bonobo'' (1975, FMP 0280) *''Guitar Solos 2'' (1976, Caroline Records C 1518. Drie solo's op compilatie LP.) *''For Example'' (1976, FMP R123. Solo track op herdenkings/compilatie 3LP-set.) *''Erdmännchen'' (1977, FMP 0400. Duo met Achim Knispel.) *''Buben'' (1978, FMP 0530. Duo with Rüdiger Carl.) *''Sven-Åke Johansson mit dem NMUI im SO 36 '79'' (1979, FMP S17) *''Sven-Åke Johansson mit dem NMUI im SO 36 '79'' (1979, Olof Bright OBCD10/GROB650. Volledige versie van concert voorheen uitgegeven op FMP S17.) *''The Death of the Rare Bird Ymir'' (1979, FMP 0640/FMP CD 54) *''Bonobo Beach'' (1981, FMP 0830/FMP CD 54) *''Bergisch-Brandenburgisches Quartett'' (1982, Amiga 856031. Met Johansson/Carl/Petrowsky.) *''Duet Improvisation'' (1985, Vand'Oeuvre 8501. Met Keith Tippett.) *''Kino: studio opera with EROC'' (1986, Teldec Import Service TIS 66.23921. Heruitgegeven op CD in 1997.) *''The Dawn of Dachsman' (1987, FMP CD 60) *''Coco Bolo Nights'' (1988, FMP CD 10) *''Angel Carver'' (1988, FMP CD 15. Duet met Tom Cora.) *''Live at the Knitting Factory, Volume One'' (1988/9, Enemy EMY111. Eén track (duet) met Tom Cora.) *''Dix improvisations'' (1989, Victo CD 09. Twee tracks op compilatie-cd.) *''X-Communication'' (1990, FMP CD 33) *''Show-down'' (1990, Intakt CD 023. Duet met Wädi Gysi.) *''Stop complaining/Sundown'' (1990/1991, FMP CD 36. Duetten met Fred Frith en Kazuhisa Uchihashi.) *''Mini-suite: untitled'' (1991, Rastascan BRD 010. Eén track op compilatie-cd.) *''Shanghaied on Tor Road: The World's 1st Operetta Performed on Nothing but the Daxophone (1992, FMP CD 46) *''Hans Reichel'' (1993, Table of the Elements Beryllium, 7" Vinyl) *''Variations on Jay'' (1993, Table of the Elements Oxygen, 7" Vinyl) *''AngelicA 93'' (1993, CAICAI 004. Solo en andere combinaties, inclusief een optreden met de 'All Daxophone Band'.) *''Kumunguitar'' (1993, ¿What Next? WN0012. Duet met Jin Hi Kim.) *''Conduction 28/Conduction 31'' (1993, New World Records 80484. Lawrence D. 'Butch' Morris.) *''Conduction 31/Conduction 35/Conduction 36'' (1993, New World Records 80485. Lawrence D. 'Butch' Morris.) *''Lower Lurum'' (1993/1994, Rastascan BRD 016) *''Le bal'' (1994, Ellipsis Arts) *''Buben...plus'' (1994, FMP CD 78. Nieuwe duetten met Rüdiger Carl, uitgegeven met ouder materiaal.) *''The Vandoeuvre Concert'' (1994, FMP CD 72. Als deel van de September Band: Carl/Hirsch/Lovens/Reichel.) *''Looking at Flees with Henry Geldzahler'' (1994, FMP MJ 01. September Band, één track op compilatie.) *''Thomas Borgmann's Orkestra Kith 'n Kin'' (1995, Cadence Jazz Records CJR 1081.) *''Book/Virtual COWWS'' (1978–1996, FMP OWN90007/9. Meerdere tracks op Rüdiger Carl compilatie.) *''Hans Reichel/Rüdiger Carl'' (1997, Hurta Cordel 97) *''The Return of Onkel Boskop'' (1983/1997, Repertoire REP 4688-WY. Duet met Eroc.) *''King Pawns'' (1997, Zen-006. Duet met Kazuhisa Uchihashi.) *''Festival Beyond Innocence: 2 1997–1998'' (1997, Innocent Records FBI 103. Twee solo's + trio track op compilation-cd.) *''Cue sheets II'' (2000, Tzadik 7513. Steve Beresford; één track featuring Reichel.) *''Total Music Meeting 2001: Audiology — 11 groups live in Berlin'' (2001, A/L/L 002. Eén track door Manuela op deze compilatie-cd.) *''Yuxo: A New Daxophone Operetta'' (2002, A/L/L 003) Referenties *Biografie over Hans Reichel op Allmusic.com *[http://www.efi.group.shef.ac.uk/mreichel.html European Free Improvisation Profiel] Externe links *Hans Reichels website *Hans Reichels FMP-releases *- EFI daxofoon informatiepagina Categorie:Duits uitvinder Categorie:Duits musicus